1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddled electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, growing awareness of the environment has prompted proposals of straddled electric vehicles having a motor, instead of an engine, as a driving source. An example of a straddled electric vehicle is an electric motorcycle. As compared with a motorcycle with an engine as a driving source, an electric motorcycle uses a motor and a battery instead of an engine and a fuel tank. That is, a vehicle body frame for a motorcycle with an engine as a driving source may be used as the vehicle body frame of an electric motorcycle. In short, various types of electric motorcycles can be provided, as is the case with motorcycles with an engine as a driving source.
A motorcycle may be, for example, a motorcycle for providing the pleasure of riding it, or a motorcycle where practical use is considered. The latter, as compared with the former, may include a container box, for example, for practical use. The container box may be positioned above the rear wheel, for example. On the other hand, the former, as compared with the latter, has a large vertical range in which the rear wheel can swing, for example, to provide travelling performance. As such, in the former, it is difficult to provide a space in which a container box can be positioned above the rear wheel, as is possible with the latter.
An electric motorcycle having the arrangement of the former is disclosed in WO 2012/90245, for example. The electric motorcycle described in WO 2012/90245 provides a space in which a fuel tank and engine would be positioned in a motorcycle with an engine as a driving source, i.e., a space formed between the head pipe and the pivot shaft supporting the rear arm such that it is swingable, where a motor unit, a battery box and an electric control unit are positioned in this space. More specifically, the motor unit is positioned below the battery box. The electric control unit is provided on the lower side of the battery box, located forward of the motor unit.